Are You Crazy?
by Lovely Diamond
Summary: Blossom is reading on the edge of the rooftop of a hotel she and her family are currently staying at. However, her book suddenly drops and gets caught between the bars and the ledge. As she tries to pick it up, Brick Jojo comes by and thinks she's trying to commit suicide. Oh boy. First Powerpuff Girls fanfic!


**Are You Crazy? (For lack of better title...)**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **General

**Summary: **Blossom is reading on the edge of the rooftop of a hotel she and her family are currently staying at. However, her book suddenly drops and gets caught between the bars and the ledge. As she tries to pick it up, Brick Jojo comes by and thinks she's trying to commit suicide. Oh boy. First Powerpuff Girls fanfic!

**Pairings: **Brick/Blossom, Boomer/Bubbles, Butch/Buttercup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Just another relaxing day at this lovely hotel! I'm so glad the Professor brought us here for a vacation. I guess I really needed one..." Blossom said to herself out loud as she sat on the edge of the hotel's rooftop, her book in her hands. She opened her book and began reading.<p>

As she read, she kicked her feet back and forth, her feet dangling above the bustling city. She, for one, knew it was dangerous to be reading like this. But she couldn't help herself. She got more breeze when she sat on the ledge rather than sitting on the roof.

Blossom continued paying attention to her book and its details. She realized the difficultness of it, but that fact did not stop her from reading it. She loved challenging books and couldn't wait when they discussed it in her AP English Literature class. This book was about the British Colonization on Africa. This guy travels to heart of Africa, the Congo River, to meet a half-French, half-English guy who, unbeknownst to him, has gone mad. Aside from the crunched-up paragraphs, this book was one of the best books she has ever read.

When Blossom turned the page, she felt the wind pick up. _'Oh, oh. The wind is picking up!' _She thought as she rubbed her pink sweater to her. _'I think it's best that I leave-'_ But before Blossom could finish her thought, her book flew out of her hands!

"My book!" Blossom yelled as she watched the book do several loops before getting stuck between the ledge and some of the hotel's metal bars. Blossom sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." She watched her book flapping between the ledge and the bars, wanting to free itself. "I better retrieve it before it flies away!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Brick! Do we really have to do a patrol around our own hotel?! I mean, come on! It's <em>our<em> hotel! Nothing can go wrong here!" Butch complained to his brother as he, Boomer, his baby brother, and Brick began their daily patrol on their hotel. That's right. The boys, under their father's generous granting before he died, inherited this luxurious hotel. The Jojo Hotel was currently the number one hotel in the world, according to the _International Popularity _magazine. That just shows just how well the boys take care of their hotel.

"Oh Butch," Boomer spoke up. "Quit complaining. If you want to be number one in every magazine and be invited to reality TV shows, you have to make sure nothing goes wrong in our extravagant hotel."

Butch glared at his brother. "Shut up Boomer! It's not like-"

"Enough!" Brick yelled sternly, immediately shutting his little brothers off. "We are going to patrol the hotel whether we like it or not! Understood? Good. The usual routines."

Butch groaned and Boomer sighed. It's not like they could go against their older brother anyway. Boomer and Butch went their separate ways. Boomer's job was to patrol the first half of the floors, the spas, and all the other relaxing areas. Butch patrolled the middle half of the floors, the sporting areas, and all other exercising areas. Brick had the last half of the floors, the roof, and the lobbies. Yes people, the hotel had more than 10 lobbies.

Brick narrowed his eyes as he did his patrol. The lobbies, filled with satisfied customers, were in perfect shape. The top half of the floors were as clean and clear as a whistle. Good. Everything seemed in top shape. _'Now. All that's left is the roof. With a fantastic reputation that the Jojo Hotel has, I won't be surprised if the competition sent people here to do some sort of trouble.'_ Brick thought as he went up the roof.

When he got to the roof's door and opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes. A teenage girl, who could not have been older than he was, was currently moving along the edge of the roof. Oh no. A girl was trying to commit suicide?! Would the competition really go as far as to push a human to death?! A second did not even pass when he sprinted to her.

"STOP!"

* * *

><p>"Hmm... I'm almost there..." Blossom breathed as she carefully trotted the edge of the roof. She already had a plan formulated in her head. She would trot on the edge until she got an arm's length closer to the ledge. Then, she would carefully bend over and retrieve her flapping book. Not a fool-proof plan, but it was the best she got.<p>

Blossom got closer and closer... Everything was going according to plan... _'Good. Just few more steps and phase two can-'_

"STOP!"

Blossom widened her eyes. She whipped her head around at the voice, causing her to lose balance. "AH-" But before she could fall to her impending death, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and push her down with him. How did she know it was a guy? Well, his body features gave it all away. They both landed on the roof, grunting in pain.

"Oww..." the guy moaned as he leaned his head back on the cement, his eyes closed.

Blossom, who had closed her eyes, slowly opened them and found that she was on top of the guy who saved her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. Now, if Blossom were any other girl, she would have blushed at her and the guy's position. However, she was more annoyed at the fact that he prevented her from retrieving her book. She glared at him.

Meanwhile, Brick, feeling someone staring intently at him, quickly opened his eyes. He saw the girl angrily glaring at him. Oh, great. Not only is she suicidal, but she is one of those "Don't stop me! I've already made my decision, and you can't do anything to stop me!" people as well.

Before Brick could speak, the girl spoke first. "What do you think you were doing?!"

Brick glared at her. "Me?! I was saving you from death! I don't care what type of problems you have in your life, but death is not the answer to them!"

Blossom glared harder at him. "From death?! Are you crazy...?!" Brick didn't get to respond when she immediately yelled, "Let me go!"

_'Calm down, Brick... Calm down...' _Brick sat himself up, bringing the girl up with him. But he didn't let her go. "You think I'm going to let you? You must be the crazy one if you think I'll make a vacuous decision like that."

Blossom was getting angrier now. Even though getting angry quickly was Buttercup's job, she could not help herself. How dare this guy interrupt her from retrieving her book, not letting her go, and even going as far to say that she's suicidal?!

Blossom took a deep breath. "Look. I'm not suicidal. I wasn't trying to kill myself. My book got stuck between the ledge and the bars. I was merely trying to retrieve it." She looked straight in her eyes, trying to prove to him that she wasn't lying.

Brick narrowed his red eyes and locked them with her pink ones. Electricity went flying through them as they communicated with each other. Judging by her eyes and expression, she seemed to be telling the truth. But for all he knew, she could be the best liar in the world. Well, he was going to keep a very close eye on her anyway. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he sighed. He let go of her, stood up, and offered his hand. "Fine. Let's go see where this book of yours is stuck."

Blossom blinked. That's it? She thought it was going to take longer to try to convince him to let her go... Oh well. She accepted his hand and with his help, Blossom stood up. She was about to let go of his hand when he suddenly gripped it, not letting her take away her hand.

She widened her eyes at the sudden move and lifted her head to glare at him, but he was already glaring at her. Blossom widened her eyes in fear. Now, Blossom was hardly intimidated by glares from other people, but for some reason, his glare frightened her. She quickly narrowed her eyes, trying to hide her fear. "Why do you still have my hand in your grip?"

If Brick wasn't so stoic, he would have chuckled, then maybe even laugh. But since he was, he just smirked, especially when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Making sure you are not lying to me. I hate liars, you know."

Blossom, to ignore the fact that her hand was being held by a boy's, tried to focus on his last statement. _I hate liars._ What a coincidence... _'I hate liars as well... Which means if I were lying, then I would hate myself...'_

"To prove that I'm not lying," Blossom spoke as she broke out of her train of thought. "Let's go over to the edge, the ledge, and the bars. There, you will see a book clearly stuck. Well, hopefully it hasn't flown away yet because of you stopping me." Blossom murmured the last part to herself.

Whether she murmured or not, Brick heard every word she said. Without another word, Brick harshly pulled Blossom to the edge.

Blossom literally had to jog to keep up with him. _'His grip is too strong...'_

When they reached the edge of the roof, Brick let go of Blossom. "Now tell me. Where is this book of yours?" he asked her.

Blossom tried very hard to not roll her eyes, but this guy was driving her to her wits ends, she didn't know how long she would last. She looked over the edge and saw the ledge and the bars...but the between was empty. Blossom widened her eyes. Oh no! She began breathing deeply.

"M-M-M-My book!" Blossom yelled in a horrifying tone. "No...No...IT'S GONE!" Blossom quickly climbed and began to step on the edge to see if her book could have gotten caught somewhere else, but before she could fully hoist herself up, two hands grabbed her upper arms and forcefully pulled her to the flat rooftop.

"LET ME GO!" Blossom yelled as she fought against Brick.

"NO WAY!" Brick yelled as he gripped her tighter. He had to admit, she was putting up a fight.

Blossom felt his grip loosen a little bit. More pressure, and she'll be free to find her book. If she doesn't find it, how is she going to get her homework done?! Her book was completely annotated! She worked hours on it! There was no way she was not going to get it back!

At one point, Blossom didn't feel his hands on her arms. But before she could take a little step, she suddenly found herself on the ground, the guy on top of her, her wrists pinned on the ground next to the sides of her head.

And, for the first time in Blossom's life, she blushed. Never, never, never in her life has she been in a position as this. Good thing they were at the rooftop where no one could see them. She was speechless.

Blossom opened her mouth, but then closed it when she was at a loss of words. She bit her bottom lip, staring into his eyes.

"Don't do that," Brick commanded.

Blossom looked into his eyes and tilted her head. "Don't do what?"

"Biting your lip. It's...weird..." Brick finished lamely. More like distracting...

Blossom rolled her eyes, but she stopped biting her lip. "There. I stopped. Now let me go!"

"And let you lie to me and try to kill yourself again? No way," Brick responded.

She glared at him, and he glared as hard as she did. They would have stayed like that for hours if it were not for someone slamming the door open.

"Hey Bloss!" Buttercup began as she rushed through the door. "Bubbles found your book..." Buttercup trailed off when she saw the scene in front of her. A guy on top of her sister?! She narrowed her eyes. And without a warning, she lunged herself at Brick and gave him a hard punch to the jaw.

Brick was sent flying to the edge of the roof. He grunted as his back hit the edge. Hard. Normally, that would not have hurt him. Heck, it wouldn't have hurt him. But since he wasn't expecting the attack at all, it hurt. A lot.

Buttercup growled at him. "Don't take advantage of my sister, pervert! You mess with her, you mess with me..." Buttercup hurriedly rushed over to Blossom and helped her up. "Are you okay, Blossom?!" Buttercup asked worriedly.

Blossom smiled and nodded, glad that her sister came at the right time. "Yes. I'm okay. Thanks, Buttercup."

Buttercup smiled. "That's what sisters are for!" But her smile quickly changed into a scowl as she looked at Brick slowly getting up. "And you mister..." Buttercup began as she walked towards him.

"Buttercup! I don't think-"

"Never mess with my sister!" Buttercup finished as her adrenaline began rushing through her blood and her momentum ignited sparks. Before two seconds had passed when her levels rose, she felt arms caging around her, trapping her in place.

Buttercup widened her eyes. This was not part of her plan at all.

"Woah! Take it easy, babe. That's my brother you're about to hurt," a rough but smooth voice spat right next to her ear.

Buttercup glared at Brick, and then tried to turn around to glare at the guy who had her trapped. She couldn't. She was kept firmly in place. So instead, Buttercup opted for speaking in a venomous tone. "He tried to take advantage of my sister! Your brother deserves to be hurt!"

Before the guy could respond, another person came into the picture. "Blossom! You would not believe where your book fell from-" Bubbles abruptly cut herself off when she saw the scene in front of her. Blossom was standing. Normal. Another guy with lots of red was standing as well. Normal. Buttercup in the arms of a guy wearing mostly green? Not normal. She blinked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Uh..." Blossom began. "It's a long-"

"The story will end once I kick these two perverts into oblivion!" Buttercup declared as she struggled from the guy. He only gripped her tighter. "Hey! Let go before I make you regret it!"

The guy chuckled and smirked. "Oh really? You think you can do anything to me? Please. You can't even free yourself. Much less hurt me. Name's Butch by the way," Butch announced as he put his chin on her head, relaxing himself.

Anyone looking at Buttercup could tell that she was deathly pissed. And anyone who knew Buttercup would immediately cower and hide away from her. Except for this random guy, so it seemed. "Look. _Butch_," Buttercup began with much venom. "I don't care who you are. All I care about is protecting my sister from your creepy, perverted-"

"Oh please!" Brick interrupted angrily. "Your sister was trying to commit suicide-"

"I was not!" Blossom interfered. "I was trying to-"

"Really?! You think I still believe that lie-"

"It's not a lie! I really did-"

"Will everyone just shut up?!" The arguers, Butch, and Buttercup turned to Bubbles who had screamed. They had not seen that coming. Bubbles, who currently had her eyes shut, slowly opened them as she felt many pairs of eyes on her. She giggled sheepishly. "Um... Why don't we discuss each story one by one? You know, take turns..."

Butch rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like we are-"

"I agree with her," a new voice declared as another person took part of the picture.

"Boomer?" Brick and Butch asked, both in disbelief that he was here.

Bubbles looked at the guy currently behind her. She blinked at him. But then she smiled. "Yeah."

Boomer looked down at the beaming girl, and he couldn't help himself. He smiled back.

Meanwhile, their siblings looked at them. Both pair of siblings did not like what they were seeing.

"Hey, blue boy!" Buttercup yelled at Boomer. Everyone looked at her. "Get away from my sister!"

Bubbles sweatdropped. "Actually, Buttercup. He hasn't done-"

"My brother to get away from your sister?!" Butch exclaimed in anger. "Please! It's your floozy sister that's trying to-" Before Butch could finish, he got socked in the jaw. However, it wasn't Buttercup who had hit him... It was Blossom...

"Don't you go insulting my sister!" Blossom yelled at Butch, who thumped to the ground, freeing Buttercup in the process. Buttercup landed on the ground with a thud. It hurt her as he let her go so suddenly.

Buttercup rubbed imaginary dust off and smiled at her older sister. "Thanks, sis."

Blossom smiled as she helped her sister up. "No prob-" Blossom was cut off when someone punched her on the cheek, sending her skidding to where Boomer and Bubbles were.

"Blossom!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup screamed. Before either of them could do anything, Buttercup was then punched in her cheek. She, like Blossom, was sent skidding to where Bubbles and Boomer were.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed as she went to her sisters' sides.

"That's..." Everyone, including Buttercup and Blossom who were struggling to get up and Butch who had already gotten up, turned to look at Brick. "...what you get for punching my brother..."

Buttercup and Blossom glared at him with full ferocity. They looked at each other, nodded, and stood up. "If you want to fight, bring it on!" both sisters yelled.

"What?!" Bubbles yelled in disbelief. She knew it was normal for Buttercup to pick fights, but Blossom?! This guy must have really made her angry.

Brick and Butch looked at each other and smirked. Then, they turned towards the girls. "You think a bunch of girls like you can beat us?!" Butch taunted.

"You have a painful experience coming!" Brick added. As soon as Brick finished, both brothers ran towards the two sisters.

The two sisters ran towards them as well. Brick and Blossom ran towards each other. Butch and Buttercup towards each other. Each individual got their fist ready and got ready to punch. But before each punch could get to the other person, however, they were stopped.

"STOP!"

"FIGHTING!"

Brick and Blossom widened their eyes when they saw that Bubbles had stopped their punches. Butch and Buttercup, however, looked really pissed that Boomer had intervened in their fight.

"...Bubbles?" Blossom asked in disbelief.

"Boomer! Get the f*** out of the way!" Butch yelled.

"Yeah, blue boy! Let me beat your brother into pieces!"

"Pieces?! You could barely throw-"

"Stop it!" Boomer yelled at them. "Both of you!" Butch and Buttercup stopped arguing and glared at Boomer. "We are going to handle this situation in a civil manner." Boomer saw that they were going to protest, but he spoke before them. "Whether you like it, or not."

"Boomer's right," Bubbles spoke as she felt Brick's and Blossom's fists relaxing. "We are going to discuss this." Bubbles saw that Brick and Blossom were going to counter her with something, so she glared at them. They shut their mouths "Like civil people..."

* * *

><p>"That's it? This whole mess started because your stupid book fell down?" Butch exclaimed angrily. "And you were stupid enough to get it when there was a chance you might fall to your death and bring bad reputation to our hotel?! Can you blame Brick for thinking that you were about to commit suicide?!"<p>

Blossom smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorr- Wait a minute! _Your _hotel?" Blossom asked in disbelief. Buttercup and Bubbles widened their eyes and stared at the three brothers. They were all currently sitting on the rooftop. The girls in front of the guys.

Brick sighed. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Brick Jojo. These are my brothers Boomer," he pointed to Boomer, who smiled. "and Butch Jojo." He pointed at Butch who scowled.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "You guys are brothers... You don't look alike..."

Butch twitched. "Well look who's talking, b****! You and your ugly-looking sisters don't look like each other at all!"

"Who are you calling a b****?! And don't call my sisters ugly! They are more-"

"Both of you. Shut up!" Brick and Blossom exclaimed in a threatening tone. They looked at each other for a moment. But then they looked away. Both were still sore over the book incident it seemed.

Bubbles sighed. "Well. So according to Blossom, the book fell from the ledge and the bars...and fell on my head."

Buttercup snickered. "Oh that was so hilarious! Don't remind me!" She burst out laughing.

Bubbles glared and pouted at her older sister. "Buttercup! Anyway... The book fell on me, and Boomer came immediately running to my side."

Everyone turned to look at Boomer, waiting for his explanation. Boomer blushed. "I finished my daily patrols when I heard a scream from the outside. I sprinted out there to see Bubbles about to fall down. Of course, I prevented her from falling on the ground by catching her."

Buttercup glared at Boomer. "Don't remind me about that either! That's when I decided to make myself known to blue boy here. I was about to yell at him when Bubbles told me what happened. I then picked up the book and immediately knew that it was Blossom's book. That's when we started to get worried."

"We thought that you may have fallen as well," Bubbles continued. "So we looked around the outskirts of the hotel looking for a body..."

"I had suggested that we go ask the attendees to ask if any disturbances might have happened," Boomer continued. "But Buttercup had already sprinted off..."

"And that's were I came in!" Butch declared. "I was walking up to Boomer when this b**** ran past me and knocked me to the ground! She didn't even apologize! That woman just kept running."

Blossom and Bubbles stared at their sister. Buttercup stared back at them. "What? I was worried about Blossom. I didn't have time to be worried about this whiny kid."

"Hey!" Butch protested.

"On with the story," Boomer interrupted as he knew that the conversation would quickly turn into another argument if he let his brother continue speaking. "Butch was pretty shocked to see that it was a girl who knocked him down, so he stayed on the ground for a few minutes. But after he recovered, he ran after her."

Bubbles nodded as sparkles filled her eyes. "I thought it was love at first sight!"

"WHAT?!" Butch and Buttercup bellowed.

"As Boomer spoke to the employees," Bubbles continued as she ignored them. "I had this tug feeling in my heart, so I went after them. I knew that Buttercup was going to the roof, so I immediately headed there. And then all of this happened..."

"That being said... Where is Blossom's book?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled and turned around. "The book is right over the..." Bubbles eyes widened as she suddenly stood up and ran towards to where she left the book. She bent down and began to look the area close to the door. "The book! It's gone!"

Blossom widened her eyes and gasped. "NO! You can't be serious!" Blossom screamed as she ran to where Bubbles was. She bent down next to her sister and began looking.

Buttercup stood up and was about to join her sisters when something flapping caught her eye. She widened her eyes when she saw what it was. "Your book, Blossom! It's about to fly to its death!"

Blossom's and Bubbles's heads shot up to see the book on the edge, pages flapping. "The book!" they both cried as they immediately stood up and ran to it.

From that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Bubbles and Blossom running, the three brothers standing up and running after them, Buttercup running to help her sisters, the sisters lunging after the book... Blossom retrieving the book... and managing to stand firmly on the edge.

"I got it!" Blossom cried triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Buttercup exclaimed as they climbed the edge and hugged their sister.

"I'm so glad you're fine Blossom!" Bubbles gushed as she sat on the edge, facing the roof, not the city.

Buttercup laughed. "Yeah! Me too!" But then she sighed, "For a second there, I thought you were really going to fall off!"

Bubbles smiled sadly. "Yeah, me too. I was already wondering what we would tell the Profe..."

The sisters gasped and widened their eyes at the mention of the Professor. "The Professor..." the girls looked at each other. "Oh no..."

The brothers looked at them in confusion. "Who's the Professor?" Boomer asked.

"Our dad," the three girls simultaneously replied. They looked at each other again.

"So... What are we going to tell the old guy?"

"Buttercup!"

"Sorry... But, seriously?"

Blossom thought for a moment. But before she could say anything, Brick spoke. "The truth. What else would there be to 'tell'?"

Blossom glared at him. "Yeah. And how is he going to-"

"We'll come with you and help explain," Brick interrupted. "For the eldest sister, you sure aren't very intellectual."

Blossom twitched. "I was thinking of that, but the Professor would surely get the wrong idea."

"Actually, Blossom," Bubbles spoke immediately after her sister finished her sentence. "I think it's a good idea... I mean, it's going to be a long night as we try to explain this to the Professor, but at least he will know that we weren't making anything up. Besides, we aren't very good liars, so it's not like we can just lie to him."

Blossom sighed at Bubbles's words and clutched her book to her chest. "Yeah. You're right, Bubbles."

Buttercup scoffed. "I don't care what you decide Bloss. All I care about now is eating a whole buffet because I'm starving! So let's get in there!"

"Your dad better be a good cook because I'm starving as well!" Butch said.

Buttercup glared at him. "And who invited you?!"

"You guys did," the three brothers simultaneously reminded.

"...Fine..." Buttercup spat as she made her way to the door. She looked back at the others. "What are you slowpokes waiting for?! Come on!" With that, Buttercup disappeared behind the door.

"Slowpoke?!" Butch yelled as he ran after her. "I'll show you who's the slow one..." And he disappeared as well.

Bubbles giggled as she looked at her older sister. "We should go join them, huh Bloss...?" Bubbles trailed off when she saw Blossom looking depressed at the ground. "...I'm sorry you didn't get to finish the book... I know you love to read and finish books on breezy days... But maybe you should find a safer place to read?" Bubbles suggested.

Blossom laughed. "Yeah. Maybe I should... Or maybe... I should enjoy our last day of vacation swimming instead..."

Bubbles smiled. "Whatever you decide, Bloss. But isn't that book part of your homework?"

Blossom smiled at her sister. "Yes. But this incident made me realize that I've been choosing incorrect places to read books. It seems I need a break if I am incapable of selecting a perfect, no-interruption place!" The two sisters laughed.

Bubbles stopped laughing and smiled. "You do," Bubbles whispered as she began walking to the door. "Well. Are you going to come?"

Blossom shook her head. "Not yet. You there is still something I have to do."

Bubbles nodded in understanding. "That's true." She then looked at Boomer and Brick. "Aren't you coming boys?"

Boomer looked at Brick and found that he was staring at Blossom. Which meant... "I'll go with you, Bubbles. Brick also has something to do..." Boomer explained as he went by Bubbles side. Soon, the blues were gone.

When Blossom heard the door shut, she loudly sighed and laid on the rooftop. "The horror...the horror... Exterminate..." Blossom muttered as she opened the book. "One more page... Just one more page..."

All Brick could do was stare at her. What did this girl think she was doing? "What are you doing, Blossom?"

Blossom rolled her eyes but continued reading her book. "Reading."

"Besides that," Brick spat in an annoyed tone. Blossom opened her mouth to speak, but Brick added, "And besides laying down."

"My daily reading routine. I'll explain some other time. Let me read," Blossom explained in a curt manner.

Brick stared at Blossom's laying form as she read, wondering if when she was going to finish that last page...

"Well that was disappointing..." Blossom said out loud as she stood up. She dusted herself up as she began walking to the door. Before she even got remotely close to the door, she stopped and looked back at Brick. "Aren't you coming?"

Brick glared at her and went to stand beside her. "Yeah. Go ahead."

Blossom glared at him and shook her head. "No way. You first. I can't finish my daily reading routine if I'm not the last one out."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Right. And you are not going to let go of your book and try to get it no matter the danger."

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you implying that I caused all of today on purpose?!"

Brick sighed in frustration. He just wanted today to be done with. So, he grabbed Blossom's wrist and pulled her towards the door, him taking the lead. "What are you do-"

"Do what you need to do... But I'll need to hold on to you..." Brick smoothly interrupted. He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Blossom widened her eyes at his gentle tone. _'I never knew that he could have a soft tone...'_ Nonetheless, Blossom took the chance he provided her with. She looked back at the roof and smiled. "Have a great day!"

And with that, Brick pulled Blossom in, and they went inside to reunite with their siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh... That was so long... I had actually planned for it to be shorter, but I guess things don't go as planned... So yeah... First Powerpuff Girls fanfic. How did I do? I'm sorry if the characters are OC. I tried my best to not make them like that. Besides all that, I had fun with this. I'm sorry if someone already wrote about the idea. I'm new in the fandom... Yeah... Well, please tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated and stuff... Thank you for reading! And once again, I apologize if the characters are OC... Well, please review. ~Ja ne! <strong>

**P.S.: By the way, can you guys guess the name of the book? That being said, I don't own that book.**


End file.
